Spikasaurus
Spikasaurus was a competitor robot that competed in Series 4 of Robot Wars. It was a basic box-shaped robot. It originally attempted to qualify for Series 3, but failed to do so. There were 4 spikes on Spikasaurus, two 18" spikes at the front and two 12" spikes at the rear and an interchangeable ramming bar. All the spikes were made from aircraft grade high tensile steel and was very quick at 17mph, capable of pulling a car. It also featured four roll-bars on top so it would roll back onto its wheels if it was turned over. Spikasaurus was eliminated in the first round of The Fourth Wars and failed to perform in the Pinball Tournament, but rather surprisingly won the Northern Annihilator during the Christmas Specials, beating the heavily favoured Dominator 2 to win, despite numerous puncture wounds. The artwork and name were thought up by a GCSE Graphics Art student at Southlands High School, Chorley as part of a competition. 12 students contributed to the artwork of Spikasaurus, with the final artwork being based on the design of a student called Steven Whittaker. The team consisted of Stuart Pearson, Andrea Whittle, Lee Ainscough and Andrew Pearson, but only the first three fought in the main series. Andrew Pearson was not present for the main series, but replaced Whittle and Aiscough in the pinball and Annihilator respectively. Robot History Series 4 Spikasaurus was placed in a promising round against two returning robots who had previously lost in the first round, in the number 30 seed Stinger and Bulldog Breed 2. However, Spikasaurus failed to bring its spikes into play, and was flipped repeatedly by Bulldog Breed 2. It successfully rolled back onto its wheels, but Stinger battered the roll-cage, putting dents in it so that it was less effective. The time ran out, and the judges eliminated Spikasaurus. Spikasaurus then entered the Pinball Competition with its roll-bar removed. However it only scored 40 points placing it equal 15th with Attila the Drum. Spikasaurus returned as the overwhelming underdog in a very experienced Northern Annihilator - every other robot was either a semi-finalist or a seed, with some being both. However, it went at it hard, ramming Killerhurtz over Dominator 2 and helping to immobilise it, before tussling with Suicidal Tendencies. Killerhurtz was brought back into the action and ganged up with Dominator 2 to knock out Chaos 2. Despite having a battery damaged by Dominator 2, Spikasaurus had also immobilised Suicidal Tendencies, but it was too late to save the champion. In the second round, Killerhurtz landed a few blows on Spikasaurus, but it was Stinger who fell, eliminated by the axe of Dominator 2. The third round saw Spikasaurus slam Suicidal Tendencies around, before joining it and Dominator 2 in attacking Killerhurtz. Suicidal Tendencies broke down during the attack, whilst Spikasaurus took another axe blow from Dominator 2, wrecking a second battery. In round 4, Spikasaurus aided Dominator 2 in attacking Killerhurtz, impaling it and prompting Sir Killalot to come in and separate the two. However, Sir Killalot mangled Spikasaurus in the process, and it was a very battered machine going in to face Dominator 2 in the final. Indeed, it seemed like a one-sided battle as Spikasaurus impaled itself on the arena wall, but Dead Metal freed it and Spikasaurus launched one last blow on Dominator 2. Straight away, Dominator 2 broke down. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Failed to qualify *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5-7: Did not enter Honours Trivia *Spikasaurus is one of three robots who won an annihilator after going out in the first round of the Championship it competed in directly before the annihilator, along with Disc-O-Inferno and Kan Opener. It is also the only one of the three to only make one attempt at the UK Championship. *Spikasaurus is also one of three robots to win a UK side competition but never win a battle in the UK Championship, along with Kan Opener and Chompalot. *Spikasaurus is the only Annihilator Champion and side competition winner of any kind not to compete beyond its debut series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Annihilator Champions Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win